


Take it off

by Evil_Keshi



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Making Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Keshi/pseuds/Evil_Keshi
Summary: There were a few activities that Magnus enjoyed doing without using his magic at all. And his favourite thing to do with his own hands was, definitely, undressing Alexander.





	Take it off

  


Magic had always been a part of Magnus. It _made_ Magnus' whole being, bonding his body and soul so intricately and intimately that without it, he would not really exist. Magic was natural, vibrating within him, from the tips of his toes to the tips of his hair, running in his veins, solid in his bones, liquid in his blood.

He had used this incredible gift since he was but a little boy, not always in the right ways or at the right times, but as the years went by, he learned how to control his powers, when to unleash them, when to refrain himself from using them.

Whether he summoned a coffee out of thin air or strengthened the wards of the Shadowhunters' Institute, whatever he did, however long he used his magic, it always made him feel like he had a loyal friend by his side as gentle flames licked at his fingers, tickling him when others would have been burned by the blue fire.

Using his powers felt as natural as having the magic inside him did and yet, there were a few activities that Magnus liked to do without reaching within himself to accelerate the process. First of all, cooking. While he enjoyed takeout and portalling all over the world to taste the finest foods of each land, he believed that there was something incredibly soothing in the simple action of preparing his own meals. Stirring together each and every ingredient of a recipe to finally obtain a dish that he had made from his own two hands had something gratifying, a feeling that he enjoyed whenever he could.

Working out, too. He could totally have cast a spell to make his body look great forever but then again, keeping in shape was enjoyable - especially when he found himself with a spectator, an unsuspecting Shadowhunter who had stumbled across the threshold totally not ready to witness the High Warlock of Brooklyn half-naked, sweaty and working on his abs. The blush that had spread from his boyfriend's cheeks to his neck had been enjoyable as well, almost more than the actual workout.

Speaking of which, Magnus' favourite thing to do with his bare hands and without magic was, definitely, undressing Alexander.

With some of his previous lovers, a snap of his fingers had been enough to strip him and his partner from every layer of clothing, doing it really quickly so that they could get frisky. But Alexander... He was too sensitive, too reactive, to allow Magnus to do the same. He didn't want to, for undressing Alexander was a source of intense pleasure in itself, just as much for the young Shadowhunter as for the warlock himself.

It started as soon as Magnus would caress, in a feather-like touch, the hem of Alexander's collar, just at the base of his neck. A discreet hitch in the young man's breathing would follow, making his Adam's apple tremble as he swallowed, the gentleness of Magnus' fingertips on his warm skin always a surprise, always welcome, always arousing. Alexander's clear hazel eyes would then turn a shade darker, more intense, hungry for more, always more.

Magnus loved it, loved those moments where Alexander would lose every single one of his inhibitions and allow himself to give in, to yield under the warlock's talented fingers; the young man would trip all over himself to get closer, press their bodies together, remove his shoes and socks in a flutter of movements only to come back to Magnus' arms, panting.

They would often kiss, open-mouthed and starving, chasing the taste of each other's lips, laughing against one another's mouth as they entwined their legs and fell, on the bed if they were lucky, on the floor if they were not. But, as Magnus found out one afternoon, Alexander quite enjoyed making love on the floor, atop their discarded clothes, nails digging into the flesh of the warlock's muscular shoulders as Magnus worshipped his body and rocked inside him.

Before that though, Magnus would kneel between his lover's thighs and take off his own shirt very slowly, watching the way Alexander's eyes would widen, the way his lips would part as he stared, fascinated, at the smooth expanse of the warlock's tanned skin. A less expert ear would have missed it but Magnus would always catch the keen whimper coming out of Alexander's mouth as he looked and kept looking, shameless in his desire.

Between kisses, Magnus would let his hands, so warm and yet so cold as his rings touched Alexander's skin, making him gasp under the strange, mixed sensation, roam all over his boyfriend's back, under the black shirt or sweater that had received his favour that morning while he was getting ready for the day. His fingers were like those of a pianist, making endless notes come out of his instrument, and Magnus had learned to play Alexander to perfection.

Sounds of pleasure, quiet one moment and loud the other but always so eager, sometimes desperate for more, sometimes content with light touches and strokes. Magnus composed a melody with every breath and every moan that crossed Alexander's lips, crescendo, crescendo, up to his breathless gasp when Magnus tugged at his shirt and took it off, revealing the pale chest full of black tattooed runes.

His lips would then follow his fingers, tracing the outlines of every single rune, teasing, exciting, driving Alexander crazy with want. His body was fascinating, with the muscles of his arms, his chest, his abs, all the hard planes and soft dips of his stomach, and Magnus had never thought that he would ever say this, about anyone, but Alexander's strong embrace made him feel safer than he had ever felt. There was something soft to him as well though, softness in his eyes and gestures when he lay like this, open and trusting, gazing into Magnus' own golden eyes with all his love, his heart dancing to the rhythm of the warlock's.

Sometimes, the intensity of his stare was too much to bear and Magnus would coax him into closing his eyes again by going down, down, mouthing at the bulge in his black pants, and Alexander's hands would fly down to his head, either to keep him there or to guide him back up so that he could kiss him while Magnus worked at his belt.

By the time he would try to take off Alexander's pants and underwear to finally, finally bare him to the air and his piercing eyes, Alexander would be shaking underneath him with want and desire, craving for Magnus' love, and the warlock would have to be cautious, careful not to tease him too much anymore, not to touch him where he needed it the most: if he did, Alexander's eyes would close in sudden ecstasy, body arching up, and as much as Magnus loved the sight, the sounds his boyfriend made when everything had become too much, he preferred to make his Alexander writhe in pleasure with every long, slow thrust of his hips.

If he succeeded though, if he managed to undress his boyfriend and keep him right there on the edge of sanity, they would both be rewarded as they became one, Alexander's sinewy body opening up to his own with a wheeze of contentment and bliss that would turn into louder gasps and moans. Delightful little mewls of Magnus' name and low, hoarse demands, _faster_ , broken pleas, _h... harder_ , and blissful cries, _Magnus, Magnus, Magnus!_

It didn't matter how long it lasted: every single second of their love seemed like a small eternity, a moment hanging between stillness and seconds ticking by, a moment of purity made of laughter and love.

When they both lay still in each other's arms, breathing evening out and bodies cooling down, whispering words of love into each other's ears, there was still one more thing that Magnus would never have done with magic: covering Alexander's exhausted body with a warm blanket and sneaking right under it with him, snuggling up to his half-asleep boyfriend until he could slip in the loose embrace of his arms to stay there and rest, his eyes closed and a tiny smile curling on his lips. In those moments, Magnus' oldest friend, his magic, felt just as comfortable as him, warm, cosy and at peace.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this short story as much as Magnus did undressing Alec, feel free to leave a comment to share your thoughts with me, it would mean a lot :)


End file.
